


Ori

by fooloffatook



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Protective Dori, sort dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooloffatook/pseuds/fooloffatook
Summary: Dwalin asks Ori for his hand in marriage.
Relationships: Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Nori/Bofur - mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Ori

“Ori will you sit down and stop pacing.” Dori was getting dizzy watching his youngest brother pacing up and down the room. 

“I can’t help it, I’m nervous.” Ori stopped in place wringing his hands. 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about.” 

“Dori, the last time you and Dwalin were in the same room you almost threw him across it.” Dori had walked in on Dwalin and Ori kissing and he was not happy about it. 

“Yes well, that’s why we’re having this little meeting.” Dori said, pouring four cups of tea. “Now where is Nori, he’s going to be late.”

“He was with Bofur last time I heard.” Dori scoffed. 

“Of course he is, those two are inseparable.” Like magic the door opened and Nori walked in.

“Sorry I’m late, I had… business to attend to.” 

“We don’t need to hear it.” Dori held his hands up. “Now sit down, Dwalin will be here soon.” 

“I don’t know why we need this “meeting”.” Nori said. “Just let Ori and Dwalin do whatever they want. Ori’s old enough.” Nori winked at his younger brother causing his face to reddened. 

“Nori!” Dori flicked Nori’s rather large nose. “We need this meeting to discuss their future. I don’t want Dwalin leading Ori on only to break his heart.” 

“He won’t break my heart Dori, he cares about me.” Ori’s voice was soft. Dori didn’t know Dwalin like he did. He had a soft side, something that many Dwarves didn’t know he could have. 

“That’s what they all say.” 

The door opened and Dwalin walked in looking out of breath and sweaty. “Sorry I’m late, training went on longer than I had hoped for.” 

“Not off to a great start.” Dori muttered. Ori kicked his brothers foot as Dwalin set his axes against the wall and removed his armour. He placed a kiss on Ori’s head as he sat down beside him and took his hand. Dori glared at him and Nori coughed, trying to cover his laugh. 

“Now, what’s this all about.” 

“I want to talk to you about your… intentions, with Ori.” Nori coughed again only this time louder. Dori sent a glare his way and he stopped, looking down at his hands instead. 

“My intentions?” 

“Your intentions.” Dwalin shifted in his seat, his hand remaining on Ori’s. 

“Believe it or not Dori but I care about your brother, more than anyone and my intentions are simple. I wish to ask your Ori for his hand in marriage.” Ori gasped. Dori was in shock. Nori was, well he had seen it coming if he was being honest. 

“Marriage?” Ori squeaked. 

“Yes my love, marriage. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me.” Dwalin got down off his chair and onto one knee, taking Ori’s small hand in both of his. 

“Now wait a minute.” Dori began to say before Nori grabbed his arm, cutting him off. 

“I think Ori is old enough to make his own decisions now, Dori.” Nori said. Dori knew he was right but he had always looked after Ori, ever since he was a dwarfling. It was all he knew. 

“Oh I guess you’re right.” 

“Come on, let’s leave these two alone.” Nori led his reluctant brother outside, leaving Dwalin and Ori alone. 

“So what do you say?” Dwalin took a small, silver bead out of his pocket. “Will you marry me?” 

“Oh Dwalin, of course I’ll marry you.” Ori chuckled, his eyes started to water. Dwalin reached up and braided the bead into Ori’s hair. 

“There, it’s perfect.” He stood up, bringing Ori to his feet as he stood. “My little scribe.” 

“My giant warrior.” Ori whispered. Dwalin lifted Ori’s chin up with his finger before planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I love you, Ori.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
